


The Unexpected Kiss

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria "Lexa" Woods as a child and as an adult are two very different people, at least on the outside. As a child Alexandria wore large rimmed glasses and her hair in a constant spiral of knots, with scuff marks on the knees of her ripped jeans, and a dirt smear on her cheek. As an adult Lexa wore contact lenses and her hair in neatly contained braids and plaits down the line of her spine, black jeans that hugged her thighs, and a leather jacket that clung to her shoulders.</p><p>One thing that Alexandria and Lexa shared? Their love of everything Clarke Griffin.</p><p>Cue tongue-tied Lexa when she sees Clarke at her Freshmen Orientation for University after Clarke moved away when they were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Kiss

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Anya commented letting her eyebrow lift inquiringly as she flicked her eyes sideways to look at her little sister’s face. Anya pushed her hands into the depths of her pockets and squared her shoulders awkwardly as she peered around the Yale Freshmen orientation crowd. “Seriously Lex, what the hell has spooked you? You were practically bouncing before we got here.” 

Lexa shook her head minutely with her eyes focused on one spot in the crowd unblinkingly. “She’s here.” She said after a long moment of silence, her voice crackling with nerves as she shifted her weight back and forth across the balls of her feet.

“That’s not very informative little sister,” Anya groaned in reply pulling her right hand out of her pocket to rub it across her face. “Who’s here? Michelle Obama? The Queen of England? That girl that you awkwardly flirted with in the airport?” 

“Clarke.” Lexa murmured, her voice breathless, but filled with a longing that Anya almost didn’t recognise coming from _her_ Lexa.

“Clarke.” Anya tasted the name on the tip of her tongue and rolled it around her mouth for a minute before her eyes widened in surprise. “Clarke as in Clarke Griffin? As in Clarke Griffin our ex-next door neighbour Clarke Griffin? As in Clarke Griffin, your first and mightiest crush, Clarke Griffin?”

“Yes.” Lexa whispered, her head falling forward into a small nod as her body swayed unconsciously toward Clarke. 

Anya laughed—a soft and gentle rumble that filled her chest and warmed her heart—and clasped her hand around Lexa’s shoulder. “Then,” Anya grinned brightly, “why don’t you go over there and say hello?”

“What if she doesn’t remember me?” Lexa asked nervously, her eyes flickering away from Anya for the first time, her nerves and anxiety flaring brightly in her forest green eyes.

“Trust me little sister,” Anya murmured squeezing Lexa’s shoulder reassuringly, “that girl was just as smitten with you as you were with her. She’ll remember you or I’ll eat my hat, and you know how much I like my hat.” 

“Right,” Lexa nodded jerkily, her eyes flicking upwards to Anya’s wide brimmed floppy black hat, before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath in. “Just go over there and say hello. That’s nothing to worry about.” 

Anya watched out of the corner of her eye as her sister padded across the courtyard to the edge of Clarke’s little group—two other girls and a boy, but no one that Anya recognised—and tapped the blonde haired woman on the shoulder. Clarke spun on her heel, and Anya saw her eyes widen and her lips twist into a bright smile.

However, what came next Anya was not expecting, and her jaw dropped open at the sight of it.

Clarke’s hands reached up to clasp Lexa’s shoulders and tug her forward as if into a hug, but at the same time she tilted her head up and caught Lexa’s lips in a fierce kiss. Lexa’s hands hovered awkwardly above Clarke’s hips before they surged around to wrap around Clarke’s smaller frame.

Anya blinked slowly, rubbed her eyes, and gapped at the two women. Then, she trailed over towards the small group.

“Sorry,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s mouth as she pulled away. “It’s just… I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.” 

“Me too,” Lexa mumbled, ducking forward to brush her lips across Clarke’s jaw. “Best first kiss ever though.”

“I did promise.” Anya heard Clarke whisper into the crook of her sister’s neck and she felt her cheeks twitch into a smile at the sight. At that moment Anya knew two things: first; her hat was safe, second; she didn’t need to worry about Lexa at University.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Easy Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957547) by [DisguisedasInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent)




End file.
